1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool for effecting the removal of a threaded member from a nut and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved tool for effecting the removal of a threaded member portion of a shock absorber from a nut which secures the upper end of the shock absorber to an upper structural member of an automobile frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various tools generally referred to as wrenches or other tools generally referred to as combination type tools have been constructed for connecting elements to threaded fastener members or disconnecting the elements therefrom. One such tool was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,901, issued to Gonsett, which included a socket head portion insertable over a nut type of fastener and a screw-driver like element disposed within the tool, the combination tool being constructed for utilization as a socket-head type of wrench or a screw-driver. Another such combination wrench and screw-driver was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,058, issued to Rogers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,796, disclosed a tool having one portion insertable over a nut type of fastener and having an opening receiving a screw-driver so a threaded member could be removed from the nut by turning the threaded member via the screw-driver. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,373, issued to Vosbikian, also disclosed a combination screw-driver and socket wrench wherein the screw-driver element was disposed within an opening forming the socket head portion of the tool. Another combination tool was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,455, issued to Miller.